A semiconductor device may include a substrate of a semiconductor material, for example silicon or GaAs, and a surface metallization which is electrically connected to doped regions of the substrate by a rewiring structure. The rewiring structure typically has a number of electrically conductive layers separated by dielectric layers including electrically conductive through contacts. The rewiring structure as well as the doped regions within the substrate are typically fabricated using a number of masking, doping, deposition and etching processes.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.